


How we met

by rainydays_and_daydreaming



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Post Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydays_and_daydreaming/pseuds/rainydays_and_daydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Can you write about you being a mother and your kids run up to you wondering how you and Kylo met? Maybe towards the end the reader and Kylo get it on but the kids walk in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Caden is 8 and Harper is 5 if you’re wondering.   
> **This was a request from an anon on Tumblr**  
> **Some smut at the end**

The steady thumps of footsteps echoed in your ears. It was a way for Harper and Caden to release energy before bedtime. You were cleaning the dining room when you heard a loud thump in the living room. 

“Had a nice trip Harper?” Caden laughed. Caden was 3 years older than Harper, and can run faster. Caden had your features but Kylo’s hair.

You knew their arguing was going to get worse. Caden and Harper loved each other, but their fighting was a different story. You walked in the living room and saw that Caden was helping his little sister get up. “Kids, isn’t time for you to go to bed?” 

“We’re waiting for dad to get home! He’s been gone all day!” Caden whined. Kylo had to attend all sorts of meetings today, which means you had to be with the kids all day and you didn’t mind that at all. You loved your kids. They meant the world to you. 

Kylo spends time with the kids as much as possible. When he gets home, the kids are all over him. He hates leaving them for a long time. He tries to contact them when he’s away. 

“I think he’s coming home late tonight honey,” You sat down on the rocking chair. Harper climbed up and sat on your lap. “You know Daddy takes his work seriously.”

“So he can protect us, right?” Harper asked. 

“Yeah, duh. Harper, he’s finishing what Darth Vader started!” Caden responded. Harper turned to Caden and stuck her tongue out at him. 

You laughed. “Okay everyone, calm down. How about a story?” 

“Yay! Bedtime story!” Harper bounces up and down. 

“Okay….about what?” You were thinking. “How about the time when daddy and I met?” 

Caden rolled his eyes. “Mom, you already told me this story.” 

“She didn’t tell me. So, be quiet Caden!” Harper turned back to you and smiled. 

“Alright honey.” You smiled back at her. You heard Caden groan and saw him laying on his back. “Mommy didn’t grow up how you and Caden are growing up. Growing up for mommy was never fun. I never knew my biological parents. Right after they had me, they dropped me off on a nearby planet on the step of an orphanage. Growing up, I was very a very anxious child, always afraid of trying new things. That was a target for kids to make fun of me. I was also shy, so it was hard for me to make any friends. The adults who worked there hated me. I was a pain to them. I never got the mother and father’s love. When mommy got older, I found a job selling fruit at a market. The pay wasn’t good but it was worth it at the end. One day, I said goodbye to the orphanage and the planet. I packed my things and went on a ship. I travel the galaxy for years and-”

Caden cut you off. “Mom, you’re telling the story of your life.. Isn’t this about how you and dad met?” 

“Sorry!” You apologized. “I lost focused. Now where was I? Oh! After traveling the galaxy for a couple of years, I decided to go to nursing school to be a nurse. After graduating, I got my first job with the First Order. One day, A handsome, gorgeous, good-looking man walked in.That man was your father. He stomped around the medbay, ordering for a nurse to help him with his hand.”

“What happen to his hand?” Harper asked. 

“Nothing big. He injured his hand while training,” You responded. “All the other nurses were scared of him, but I wasn’t. When he saw me, he stopped. I walked up and told him I would take care of his hand. He was wearing his mask so I didn’t know what he look liked. When I closed the door behind me, I wanted him to take off his mask. When he did, I was stunned. He had a big scar across his face, but I didn’t care about that. I was in love. When he told me he saw me for the first time, he thought I was the most beautiful girl he ever saw. It was love at first sight.”

“Did he ask you out?” Harper was playing with a lock of your hair.

“Funny thing, he asked me out as I was wrapping his hand. He wanted to go to dinner that night,” you heard Caden snort. 

“So, I did. He took me to the dining hall. I was still shy. I was so scared because I thought everyone was going to hate me. I was so wrong! During our little date, he introduced me to Phasma and General Hux. They were really kind to me! Over time, I became really good friends with them. After our little date, we saw each other more. I stopped by his office one day to give him his medication and he would request to see me if he got hurt. 

“When did he proposed?” Harper was full of questions tonight. You guessed she wanted every detail. 

“After working hours, your father wanted to see me really bad. I walked in and asked him what was wrong. He got in front of me and slowly got on one knee. I couldn’t believe the love of my life was proposing! Months later, we got married. After dancing the night away, we hid deep within the galaxy to have our honeymoon.”  


“What about us? What was his reaction?” Dang, this girl was good at questions. 

“That’s my favorite part.” Kylo kissed you on the cheek.

“Daddy!” Both of the kids yelled and jumped on him.

“Hey, be careful,” He laughed. The kids jumped up and down. “Okay, okay, everyone calm down. Maybe mommy should finish the story so you two can go to bed.” 

“If it’s your favorite part….maybe you should tell us.” Harper climbed back on your lap. 

Kylo turned to you and you nodded. “Me and mommy wanted children very badly. We tried, tried, and tried and nothing was happening! I was sent off to a mission and had to leave mommy. So The night before, I spent as much time with her before I left. After a successful mission, I landed and ran to your mother! I told her the good news. She was very happy with me! She told me that she also had good news, she told me she was pregnant! It worked! We were finally starting a family! After waiting a long time, Caden was born! Years later, me and mommy expanded our family and had you! I was the happiest man when I held both of you. Here you both are-big, beautiful and strong children of Kylo and (Name) Ren!”

“The end,” Caden yawned. “Mom told me this story when you were a baby.” 

“Really? Can we hear it again?” Harper was bouncing up and down your lap again. 

“Maybe another time sweetiepie. I think we’re all tired.” You saw that Caden was already asleep. 

“Wait, what do you mean you tried? How did you make Caden and me?” Harper raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay! Time for bed kiddo!” Kylo picked her up and spinned her around. 

After tucking Caden and Harper to bed, they were fast asleep. You met Kylo in your room. You saw that he was already in his Pajamas. 

“Hey,” You crawled next to him. “How are you?” 

“My muscles are a little sore, but I’m fine. I’m sorry I had to leave you with the kids today.” He slips an arm around you and brings you closer. 

“Ben, it’s fine. I love spending time with them.” You kissed him on the lips. 

“I requested the day off tomorrow so I can spend time with you guys,” his fingers began to trace small circle on your back. “You guys mean the world to me. I don’t want to miss out.”  


You duck your head in his shoulder. “You’re not missing out. You work hard to protect us Ben.” 

There was silence between the both of you. You can feel his chest going up and down. You look up and saw that Ben was still awake. You place a kiss on his lips. 

“I think we should extend our family a little more,” He smirked. “Can I show you how beautiful and amazing you are?” 

You climbed onto him and gave him a sloppy kiss with moans shared between the kisses. You moved to his cheeks, neck, and pull up his shirt to kiss him on the stomach. You move back up to meet his eyes. 

Kylo moved so he was on top of you. He grinded against you, rocking himself a little. You didn’t mind a little dry humping before the real action starts. 

“Daddy!” You heard Harper. 

You gotta be kidding. 

You push Kylo off of you and heard a thump on the floor. 

“Ow.” He moaned. 

“Sorry.” Your face was really red. 

Kylo got up and walk towards the door. When he opened it, he saw Harper and Caden. You prayed to the siths that they didn’t see the whole thing. 

“W-what’s wrong?” Kylo was shaky.

“Harper heard….noises….she came to me and told me to go with her so monsters don't kidnap her….” Caden crossed his arms. “I don’t know she saw but I’m going back to bed.” Caden walked away. 

“You saw-”

“Really nothing. I just wanted your attention. What were you guys doing?” Kylo picked her up and kissed her forehead. 

“Time for bed kiddo.” She looked at Kylo, with many questions in her eyes. 

5 minutes later, Kylo came back into the room, locking the door behind him. “Let’s pretend that never happened.”

You rolled your eyes. “She’ll forget about it in the morning.”

Kylo walked over and jumped in bed. He started to play with the straps of your nightgown. He kissed you with passion. “So where were we?”


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Anon- Can you do part 2 of "How we met"? Like the reader goes into labor while Kylo is watching the kids?

“Dad, I want to go home!” Caden said, bored out of his mind. He was sitting on the black chair. You and Kylo had were called into work today. The babysitter had to call off last minute so Kylo took the kids to his office.

“I’m sorry your babysitter didn’t come today. I can’t leave you and Harper at home alone,” Kylo said while tapping things into his datapad. “Plus, you get to see what I do at work.”

“So far you sat at your desk looking down at your datapad. It’s boring in here.” He crossed his arms. Harper was playing with her dolls.

“Wanna play dolls with me, Caden?” She asked. she was braiding one of the doll’s hair.

Caden shrugged. “I guess.”

“Maybe when we get back,” Kylo put his datapad down on the metal desk. “Maybe I should take a little break and we should go get something to eat.”

The kids both got up and Harper clamped her tiny hand around her father's. As they were walking down the hall, Kylo took little steps so his daughter can catch up. Caden did the same. Harper really wasn't walking, she enjoys skipping more.

Caden looked up at his father. “When is the baby coming dad?” He asked. You were pregnant with your third (and hopefully last) child. While the children were at school and Kylo was at work, you puked at work. The nurses called for the doctor to come over and escorted you to a private room. The doctor asked you a couple of questions. You told him you and Kylo were trying for another baby. The doctor smiled and handed you a pregnancy test.

After the test came out positive, the doctor wanted you to go home and rest. While heading out you bumped into Kylo. Of course out of all the people bumping into you, it had to be the father. It looked like Kylo ran over to the med bay.

“(Name!)...A medical droid contacted me and told me what happened! Are you okay?” He said, breathing heavy.

“Babe, I’m fine! It’s actually good news.” You smiled and held his hand. “Ben, I’m Pregnant!”

Kylo’s eyes widen and hugged you tightly, swinging you around in circles. When the kids came home that day, you both told them that they were going to have a little brother or sister. They were cheering at the top of their lungs. It was the day you never forget.

Back to the present, Kylo smiled and stared down at his son. “Soon, Today is the last of work for us. After today, we play the waiting game.” He picked up Harper and carried her.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” She tapped his nose lightly.

“I don’t know yet, darling.” He kissed her forehead. With Caden and Harper, you and Kylo waited until they were born to find out. You were going to do the same for this baby.

Caden threw his hands in the air. “Dad! You did that with Harper! Did you know how long I waited?”

Kylo laughed as Caden ran up the hallway. “I’ll bet you guys there!”

Harper jumped out of his arms and grabbed his hand again. “No you won’t! Daddy will push you out of the way!” Harper ran down the hallway with Kylo behind her. Kylo couldn’t help the big smile that appeared on his face. Caden was nowhere to be found. So Kylo guessed he made it there first.

He was wrong. He saw Caden running down the hall with fear in his eyes. A stormtrooper was behind him.

Kylo face grew red with anger. “FN-8967, Did you scare my child?” His voice enraged. He had to be careful because he was around the kids. He didn’t want them to see that side of him.

“No! Commander, You are needed in the medbay. Right now!” The stormtrooper said.

Kylo went from angry to panic. He thought of you. “Why?”

“Mom went into labor!” Caden announced. “As I was running down the hall, FN-Whatever told me that mom went into labor and wanted to know where you were.”

Kylo picked up Harper and stormed down the halls.

“This family needs to stop running everywhere.” Caden said under his breath and started to jog behind Kylo.

“Daddy, is mommy having the baby?” She held onto him tightly.

“Yes. You’re going to be a big sister.” He smiled. He Started to slow down at the medbay.

Hux was pacing back and forth in front of a metal door. Phasma was sitting down in a chair, bouncing her leg.

“Where is (Name)?” Kylo asked.

“In there, I’ll watch the children. Go be with her. She’s already pushing.” He took Harper out of Kylo’s arm. Kylo rushed into the room and saw you on the bed, pushing and crying.

He rushed over to you and kissed your forehead. “It’s alright love, I’m here.” He held on to your hand tightly.

“Welcome, Kylo Ren. You’re just on time. Now, Mrs. Ren, I need you to push.” The doctor told you.

Outside of the room, Hux was pacing back and forth again. Phasma had Harper in her lap. Caden was drinking a bottle of water from all the running he did.

“Is my mommy going to be okay?” She looked up with worried eyes. She didn’t know that having a baby was painful.

“Of course honey. Mommy is going to be all-” She was cut off by your screaming. Harper began to shake.

“Right.” She finished.

“Why is she screaming?” Harper asked, scared.

“Having a baby is painful,” Caden told her. “Don’t worry, when mommy was having you I heard her scream. I was freaked out too, but after the doctor walked out and told me I can go see her I ran in there and saw that she was okay.” Caden turned to Harper and saw that she was smiling. Caden smiled back.

You laid your head back on the pillow, smiling because you can hear your baby cry. It was a painful and fast delivery, which you didn’t mind the fast part. It took hours to push Caden and Harper out of you.

The doctor handed you your baby girl. She was all wrapped up in a red blanket. You started to cry because she was so beautiful. Kylo was sitting next to you on the bed, arm over your shoulder pulling you close to him. 

“What are we going to name her? You said as you rub her soft brown hair.

“I like the name Olivia.” Kylo suggested. You turn to him and smiled. Olivia (Any middle name you want) Ren. That fit perfect.

“Can I hold her?” Kylo was dying to hold her. You reached over and handed the child to him.

Kylo couldn’t find any words to describe this moment. He was carrying his baby girl for the first time. He was amazed by the perfection of this little treasure.

“Hello Olivia. I’ve been waiting for you.” He looked at his daughter.

“You have some visitors.” Hux said as he let the children walk into the room. The kids carefully got on the bed. Harper crawled over to you with big eyes. This was her first time seeing a baby up close. Caden on the other hand, was smiling. Now, he had two little sisters to protect.

“Harper, Caden, I want you to meet your little sister, Olivia.” You said smiling at your children.

“She’s pretty.” Harper kissed Olivia on the forehead.

To the kids, Kylo was the best dad. Caden and Harper taught Olivia to jump on Kylo when he came home from work. One night before bed, Harper demanded you to tell Olivia how you and Kylo met. Of course, you retold the whole story.

One night after putting the kids to bed you laid across the bed finishing your readings. You look up and saw Kylo with a bouquet of red roses.

“For the loveliest wife and best mom in the world.” He handed you the flowers. You gave him a small kiss on the cheek. You put the flowers in a vase next to your bed.

Kylo only said wonderful things about you while kissing your neck.

It was all perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take a ‘should you have a boy or girl’ quiz for this story. I hoped you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was a little cheesy. The ending was interesting to write. I hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
